The Princess and her Watchdog
by geekXviolet
Summary: After a tragedy that could have never been foreseen, Sakura Haruno, the sole heiress of one of the most influential yakuza families in Japan steps up to become the head of the Haruno clan. Armed with the faithful men and women she calls her family, and her "watchdog" Sasuke Uchiha, they try to live their everyday lives as they fight to bring down the man that started it all.


Hello my lovely readers, I have not forgotten about my previous story "Of Drunkard and Dandelions," rather I just took a break from writing it. It was not structured and though out well enough for me. However that didn't mean I stopped writing. I thought of this story when I was drawing something so I thought to myself, wouldn't it be cool if I wrote something like this? Hopefully you guys will like a fresh new approach to a yakuza centric SasuSaku love story.

 **The Princess and her Watch Dog**

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This story contains sexual situations, violence coarse language, and angsty Sasuke

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY SENPAIS !

* * *

It's a Hard Knock Life

Ten Years Ago..

It was a bright sunny afternoon on the Haruno Estate. The birds were chirping, the gardeners chopped the bonsai, and one of the many huge persimmon trees were ripening filling the air with a soft sweet scent. Above all, the young yakuza heiress , Sakura Haruno –chan, or "Saku-Hime" as called by her father's men, was excited to meet the new friend that her papa said he would bring over. Apparently, as her papa did his tradition of tucking her in last night followed by always outrageous and totally bogus story of how he got the scar on his fore head, he stopped his humorous tale to tell her that he was going to go to the city orphanage tomorrow, and from the next day on, she was going to be living with a new "friend _"_

" _Saku chan", Hizashi Haruno said, as he gently brushed and braided his daughter's long, soft, bubble gum pink hair down her waist. "Yes papa, she squealed , as he tickled her nose. His eyes shined with adoration for his little gem as her jade eyes gleamed back with equal affection. Hizashi knew the risk he puts his beautiful little daughter in every day. Being the boss of one of the highest ranking Yakuza families in Japan, puts a target on yourself, and your family the moment they step in or out of this world. That was one of the reasons why he was getting a "friend" for her. This was no ordinary boy or girl he was picking up._

 _Very unlike the playdates that young Sakura had with Ino Yamamaka, another young lady who was the daughter of a Inonchi Yamanaka, the head of another yakuza family, and Hizashi best friend since he could remember . This companion would not only serve as someone for her to play with but as a protector. Hizashi knew that he could easily be killed in the near future, and already, he had subtly started training his young daughter in the arts of being the head of the yakuza , whether it be by an example through a simple tea party, or something more complex, he made sure his princess was educated to become an amazing young woman and strong ruler. The only problem was her protection. He trusted his men with his life, as they were all extremely loyal to him and his daughter, but he needed someone more specialized, someone with a fresh face who needed a purpose, which pointed him in the direction of the Konohana Orphanage. There all the children from "special" circumstances were sent there to live, but in all actuality it was a place where everyday was survival of the fittest.. Yes, although it was supposed to be a good thing, the orphanage didn't have the best living conditions. As Hizashi spent some time trying to pick out a suitable fit for Sakura, he came across many children, some who were cowardly, and others who were or carried too much emotional baggage, until he came to a very special child. He was a small black haired boy, the rumored "Uchiha", the sole survivor of the Uchiha family massacre. He looked to be about two years older than Sakuras's age of seven. He was skinny, but quite handsome, with his obsidian eyes that gave off a very challenging aura, and high cheekbones, an aristocratic nose, and thin lips that seemed to be forever set in a hard thin line. Yes Hizashi mused to himself.. this young boy knew of stress and hardship, he seemed to know of responsibility, all he needed to do is take him and mold him to become his daughters guardian and protector; her watchdog._

* * *

Ever since the limo left in the morning, Sakura was a bundle of energy. Sakura was so excited that she could barely contain herself as one of the head maids Ayame, started to braid her hair. "Sakura –chan she scolded gently as she lightly smiled at the young girl. If you keep on moving ,your hair will get knotty ." "Sorry Ayame –san" Sakura said as she tried to stop fidgeting in her seat. _Boy oh boy, this was going to be great. She was going to have a friend that got to live with her too!. Even Ino pig will get jealous once she hears that I get to have sleepovers and play dress up every day_ she thought as she inwardly giggled to herself. _Take that Shanaroo_! Finally after what seemed to take forever Ayame finished doing Sakuras's hair. She kissed her cheek in thanks and zipped down the hallways, eliciting chuckles from the men in black suits all around the house. She smiled a honey sweet smile as she continued down so fast that she no longer knew where she was looking until –Itaai! " She hit her nose in someone's chest. Her eyes closed as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Daijoubu desu Saku chan" a familiar teasing voice mumbled to her as she stepped back clutching her nose slightly. "Kaka-san'" she squealed as she felt her small body suddenly being lifted by his large strong hands. "Mou Saku- chan" you need to be more careful than that. He said, and she just knew he was smirking through that mysterious half face mask of his. "Haii -Haii Kaka-san she said as she tried to wiggle out of his strong grip. "Saku-chan "Kakashi said quite amused as he watched the little girl struggle , "where are you off to?" "I'm going to meet my new friend" she said , her pouting face suddenly turned into a genuine sunbeam of a smile . I'm so excited she blabbed to him her eyes widening as she thought of all the possibilities. Papa said he's bringing home a friend that will live with us.

 _So that's what boss meant during the meeting_ Kakashi thought to himself as he held the struggling girl in his arms.

* * *

" _Kakashi," Hizashi Haruno said, as he watched his right hand and security chief close the door behind him quietly. You're not late today he joked teasingly , knowing very well that he was known for his lateness and blatantly stupid excuses. "Of course not Hizashi –Sama, this is an important meeting," he said but Hizashi could see the crinkle under his uncovered eye that showed he was smiling. 'How many years have you known me Kakashi ," Hizashi said, as he stood up to go into his drawer to get a cup of sake and a folder full of papers."Hmm ..Kakashi mused to himself as he stroked his cloth covered chin, as if he really had to think about it. "I'd say 15 years boss." Fifteen long , hard, but fulfilling years if Kakashi had to add . It was fifteen years since his father killed himself, fifteen years since he was off the streets from when he was working for that dirty underground syndicate group that broke him killed him, fifteen years since Obito and Rin…._

* * *

 _A heavy sigh escaped from his mouth as he watched Hizashi sit down. Then again, now, he couldn't be any happier. Kakashi has a family here; his yakuza brothers , and Hizashi treated him like an adult son . He was the one that had picked him up off the street, who trusted him, when he was quiet and broken, and had mended him back together so that at least he was a better man than he was before. "Kakashi," Hizashi said, snapping him from his lucid haze. "Here," he motioned to him, as he passed the sake cup for him to drink, and drink he did, because he knew that when the sake came out, Hizashi was going to tell him something very important._

 _Sakura chan needs a companion , someone close to her age who she can grow up with, that will watch over her and protect her in times of need. ahh Sakura Kakashi thought a soft smile hitting his face making his eyes crease once again. Sakura was the light of Hizashi life, a gift from the gods, ever since his wife died right after giving birth to her, he treasured and protected her with his power. She was a sweet thoughtful, and feisty little girl with good character, and he knew that she would become a great successor when she got older._

" _I went to the orphanage the other day Hizashi said, making sure his words were guarded as to not offended Kakashi. Even though it was the past, he still knew what Kakashi held some darkness inside of his heart because of the horrors he and his deceased friends had gone through at that orphanage.. I found someone, the Uchiha boy, and I think he will be the best fit for Sakura. Kakashis's eyes widened as he heard the name Uchiha come out of his boss's mouth. A name cursed with betrayal, love and hatred, Kakashi knew that this child was a wild card._

* * *

"Alright alright Sakura- chan" he said to her when he felt her small fists beating against her chest, "I'll put you down," he placed her down gently, and she smiled that devilish smile at him before she took off running through the house again without a care in the world. Well .. at least I can read some more he thought to himself as he took out the brand new copy of Icha Icha paradise and propped himself in a tree before Ayame called to ask for help with chores.

* * *

 _The first time the man visited him, it was snowing. He remembered because his feet were cold since the mean lady didn't give him any socks. She gave him a tight dress shirt though, saying that someone wanted to see him. He didn't care, why should he knew that he didn't want to be adopted in the first place. Why would he want to live with some stupid fake family, so they could take pity on him? Pft, please, he was an Uchiha, maybe the last one but still an Uchiha he didn't need any pity from anyone . The man had other people with him, dressed in black suits and for some reason he knew that they had concealed weapons-guns. Whoever this guy was , he was important. "Hello Sasuke san, the man said, his light brown moustache looked like a caterpillar on his face whenever he spoke. I've heard what happened to your family. At this Sasuke frowned. Why does this guy know his personal business?, His eyes narrowed, but then again everyone knows what happened to the Uchiha, how they were all slaughtered except for him, by his own flesh and blood, his onii- san. He watched him that night as he crept into the rooms, as the blood of his kaa –san and otou-san splattered on his face. He watched as his beloved Itachi-nii's eyes turned red as Sasukes soul did the same, Itachi's eyes saying a silent mantra to Sasuke begging him to hate him, and Sasuke did hate him, he hated him with a passion. "Sasuke –san are you listening.?" Sasuke looked up at the man as he snapped out of his haze. "Mhh " "I would like you to think about coming to live with me Sasuke, so that you can make friends with my daughter." Sasuke looked indifferent as the man reached into his pocket and brought out a small slip of paper. He held it out to Sasuke , who looked him in the eyes questionably before finally grabbing it out of his hands. She looked younger than him, about two years younger than his age of nine. She was, pretty, if he had to find a truthful word to say to himself. She had long exotic bubble gum pink hair and large jade eyes, and an annoyingly infectious smile._

 _That night, when the man left, Sasuke dreamed of cotton candy and a girl with an annoying smile_

* * *

 _The second time he came to him, it was spring time, but it was still slightly cold, so Sasuke wore a light jacket he found in the laundry room. This time the man was by himself, without the armed guards and he had something clutched in his hands . Hello Sasuke Hizashi said, as he sat down in front of the boy. I decided we should sit and talk face to face together. I love my daughter Sakura, he said staring deeply into the young Uchihas eyes , and I don't want anything to happen to her. I'm a very powerful man who is a leader of a dangerous organization, and many people trust me with their lives. That means that a lot of time Sakura chan can be in unknown danger too. She needs a companion , someone who can protect her and look after her when I'm not around. Sasuke, you are a strong young man, and I feel that you would have a very good place in our family. "Here Sasuke" Hizashi-san (earlier the man told him to call him that) said, and he took the object from him, it was a necklace with half a cherry blossom on it. Sasuke didn't know why but he put it around his neck and he didn't take it off._

* * *

Now, in the early summer, when the cherry blossoms were sprouting and creating beautiful pink dances in the wind a large limousine came for him . He went outside to it ignoring the calls and cries from the other children in the house and got in never looking back for even a moment as he slid in the back seat next to Hizashi and a light smile tugged the corners of his mouth. When they got to the large Haruno estate, Sasuke's eyes barely widened . Yes it was two times larger than the deserted Uchiha estate and it had four acres of cherry blossom trees among other things, but his old Home would still be better than this new one. Welcome to your new home Sasuke Hizashi said as he got out of the car and clapped a large hand on his back. "Papa, Papa a sweet bell like voice called out in the distance. He saw her before she saw him. She was wearing a white sundress and her bubble gum hair looked almost red under the bright sun. Her jade eyes glittered with mirth as she came towards them in a hurricane of a bright smile and bright colors. Sasuke later admitted to himself that it was not the sun that made his cheeks slightly redden but her, this annoying, pretty, creature.

* * *

She saw the car pull up and sprinted to the gate, not caring that she was wearing a dress or that she was barefoot or that Ayame had braided her hair, because all she wanted to see was "Papa she screamed and smiled as she saw him get out the car she ran faster and faster, until something dark came into view, deep, dark blue hair, and obsidian eyes, pale skin and a half smirk. He looked a little bit older than her she thought to herself, as she tried to slow her mad dash, he looked her directly in the eyes, and a teeny tiny blush formed against her cheeks. Saku- chan papa said when she got close enough. I would like you to meet your new brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

AN. That was chapter one for the Princess and her Watch dog I hope you guys liked it. This has a more structured plot and I know what I want to do with it so expect more updates soon. Also please Read and Review so I can hear what you want and your constructive criticism.


End file.
